Motorcycles are often stored outdoors, especially at a residence without a garage, such as an apartment, or at a recreational vacation site.
In order to protect the motorcycle from the elements of weather, often tarpaulins and other sheet materials are partially wrapped around the motorcycle. However, because of the weight of a motorcycle, it is difficult to lift up the motorcycle to enclose its bottom.
As a result, wind can blow ice and debris against the exposed lower portion of the motorcycle. Furthermore, the motorcycle which is not fully enclosed is more prone to vandalism damage.
Among various related background art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,200 of Celestino for a protective cover which is fully encloses a non-motorized bicycle. However, in order to enclose the bottom of the bicycle, each wheel must be lifted up into hollow wheel cover portions. However, a bicycle weighs much less than a motorcycle, and the bicycle wheels can be lifted up with ease. Such is not the case with a motorcycle wheel, which bears the entire weight of a motorcycle, which is too heavy for one person to comfortably lift up.
Another bicycle cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,389 of McLellan, which covers a bicycle being transported atop a car roof.
In view of this weight problem of a motorcycle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,523 of Allen attempts to solve these problems by providing a foldable cover which folds into a motorcycle seat when not used, and which unfolds to spread over and cover the top of the motorcycle and drops down over the tops and sides of the wheels. However, the cover of Allen 523 does not fully enclose the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,872 of Warner also discloses a partial cover for a motorcycle which is open at the bottom
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,942 of Akimori, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,033 of Muth, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,093 also of Muth, disclose motorcycle vehicle body covers which includes an exterior fairing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,040 of Wagstaff describes a combination rain suit and motorcycle cover for a motorcycle driver and a motorcycle. When the motorcycle is being driven, the cover covers the driver. When the motorcycle is parked, the cover covers the parked motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,084 of Gallagher discloses a foldable weight cover for covering the seat and motor portion of a motorcycle from above, but not the wheels or handlebar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,436 of Giddens describes a canopy cover for covering a driver riding on a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,502 of Ballard discloses a bicycle cover which covers most of a motorcycle, except for the bottom of the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,139 of Cseri discloses a stretchable cover for the open portion of a motorcycle.
However, none of these covers can completely cover a motorcycle without lifting up the heavy weight of the motorcycle.